


A Moving Interlude

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris and Zevran steal a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moving Interlude

“Do you know that trees grew so very tall, my friend? That one is as tall as the tallest buildings in Antiva!”

Tabris caught his lip between his teeth, fingers curled deep in the moss-covered tree trunk, tense as a strung wire under Zevran. “It is large,” he agreed, his words rushed and breathless.

“The tree, my dear?” Zevran asked, insufferably smug.

“That too,” Tabris agreed, seconds too late in figuring out the joke, pushing back into Zevran, trying to take more--deeper--

“Such greed!” Zervan laughed brightly, draped against Tabris’ back, his mouth by Tabris’ ear and chin hooked over his shoulder. He made Tabris take his weight, forced him to stay in place lest they both fall.

“Such reluctance,” Tabris muttered, sweat dripping down his cheek. Zevran licked it up before it could reach his chin, a fleeting brush of soft and wet at the corner of Tabris’ mouth. “You’re heavy, you know that, right?”

“Did I ever tell you of the time when I--”

“Zevran, _please_!” Tabris was acutely aware of their vulnerability, the forest around them filled with things neither wolf nor person, yet somehow both. “We don’t have time--”

Zevran moved, finally, planting his feet for leverage and sliding deep inside Tabris, his laughter echoing in Tabris’ ear. 

Tabris gasped, his body singing an eager welcome, trying to spread his legs further against the hobbles of his breeches, pulled tight around his thighs. Zevran nudged Tabris forward, made him tilt his hips until he was taking Zevran to the hilt. “You are so sweet and eager, my--” Zervan paused, stroking the sensitive skin of Tabris’ inner thigh, and then laughed, sounding bewildered. “Your body clasps me as though it would never let me go.”

If Tabris had a choice, it wouldn’t. Zevran fit in him perfectly, stretching Tabris wide and pinning him in place, demanding nothing of him but that he take what Zevran asked him to--Tabris could not imagine anything better. The achingly slow pleasure, teased and built as Zevran touched and pet the skin where Tabris’ breeches had been shoved down just far enough to let Zevran push into his desperate, needy body--

“Look at you,“Zevran murmured, interrupting Tabris’ thoughts, pulling away in one agonizingly slow movement, leaving Tabris twitching around emptiness where he’d ought to have been filled. Tabris could no longer feel the heat of Zevran’s body as he opened him with his thumbs, spreading Tabris’ hole until he felt the cold forest air inside of him. “What wouldn’t you let me do?” Zevran asked, quiet and oddly emotional--though Tabris could not name what emotion filled Zevran’s voice. 

“Nothing,” Tabris said, the ground under him no longer stable, fine tremors shaking him as he waited. “I will let you do whatever you want, so long as you _fuck_ me,” he ordered, chill and uncertainty beginning to set in, his cock not quite as hard--

Zevran spat, a shock of wetness against his ass, and Tabris jolted, his thoughts blissfully blanked by the cock entering his held-open hole. “Then I will do as I please with you, love,” Zevran concluded, his voice still filled with some strange emotion, but Tabris did not _care_ , too distracted by the exquisite stretch and drag of Zevran’s cock pressing inside of him.

“Yes--” he breathed, sensation crackling over his skin like lightning as Zervan withdrew and slammed back in, filling Tabris completely. “Please, Zevran, please, I want you--”

 

“And you have me, my Warden.”

Tabris bit his lip to keep his silence, knowing that he’d missed something--something important--but driven past distraction by the waves of pleasure wracking him. Zevran rapped his knuckles on Tabris’ lower back, and he arched it obediently, a sharp cry escaping his bitten lips as entirely new heat erupted from where Zevran’s cock carved a path inside him.

“I would fill you, but you must spill yourself on the pretty moss first, hmm? I do not like to be first,” Zevran said, his breathing harsh around the levity in his tone. “Will you do that for me?”

Zevran wasn’t going to touch him, Tabris realized after a few long seconds, his thoughts stirring lethargically. “Zevran--please?” he tried, not wanting--he wanted to come at Zevran’s hands, not his own. His cock bounced with every thrust, untouched since Zevran had pulled it free of his armour. Tabris had been on edge since Zevran had adjusted his posture, and seed dripped steadily from the tip and painting a wet line down the shaft. 

“Romantic fool,” Zevran said fondly, and a nameless worry inside Tabris settled. “Does my cock not please you?”

“Zevran...” He couldn’t think enough to figure out what Zevran was hinting at, lost in the spit-slicked slide of Zevran’s cock inside him, the effort to keep his body perfectly positioned against his shaking knees and pounding heart. Tabris moaned, long and low, praying that Zevran would take pity and touch him.

“Do you know how pretty you look?” Zevran asked him, “You tremble and shake and whine like you need to be fucked more than you need air. It is very nice.”

Tension curled through his bones, tendons and muscles pulling tight as Tabris stopped breathing, lungs stilled in the battle to hold to take Zevran as deep and as perfect as he’d been asked to. He felt too good, pleasure frothing in his veins, and still Zevran would not--all Tabris needed was a touch--just one touch, and he would spill his seed like Zevran had asked.

“You are a perfect hole for my cock, my love.”

Tabris’ knees gave out, the first spill of his come painting the mossy bark translucent white as his ears roared with the pounding of his heart, his sight going blinding white behind his squeezed shut eyelids. Pleasure drowned him, his body pulsing with waves of bliss, and Tabris lost the world outside of him. 

His vision cleared, and he found himself in Zevran’s lap, semen still dripping from his twitching cock and staining his breeches. It’d be a bitch to clean, but Tabris didn’t care, not when Zevran was hard inside him, hot along his back, and whispering gentle words into his ear that Tabris couldn’t quite understand. 

“Have you come?” Tabris asked, desperate to know if he had missed that in his own pleasure. “Did I please you?”

“No, and very, very much,” Zevran spoke, his voice rough. “Can you--I do not need long, would you kneel for me?”

Relief filled him, as sweet as Zevran’s cock inside him. “I should leave you to your own devices. Good enough for gander is good enough for other gander, right?” Tabris teased, fumbling his way to his hands and knees, feeling the loss of Zevran’s cock with a regretful twinge. He went down on his elbows, his body wet and open, still eager for Zevran despite his own satisfaction. He loved this best, when he was free of distractions as Zevran lost himself in Tabris’ body.

“Lucky for me that you are so generous,” Zevran said, his words unsteady and more rote than wit. He sank into Tabris as soon as Tabris stopped moving, the rhythm that had destroyed Tabris lost to an uneven, rapid thrusts that send dim echoes of pleasure into Tabris’ cock, his softened length half-hard. Zevran did not speak, overcome with his own pleasure, only the sharp sounds of him fucking Tabris to interrupt the birdsong. 

It did not take long until Zevran collapsed over Tabris’ back, arms tight around his waist and his cock buried as deep inside Tabris as he could get, his weight forcing Tabris onto the mossy forest floor. A faint spill of warmth inside him made Tabris sigh with bone-deep pleasure, the rage and grief driving him in this mad quest blissfully silent. 

“You’re beautiful as a--a flower. No, a bird--wait, a cat,” Zevran mused when their breathing had evened out. He made no move to pull away, still inside Tabris by the narrowest of margins. “One of those slinky-looking ones, with pretty black fur and leaf green eyes and sharp little claws...” Zevran paused, then continued with more sincerity than Tabris knew what to do with. “I have never met another elf like you.”

Tabris grinned, flattered and pleased despite Zevran’s ridiculousness. “You never will,” he said, curling his fingers around Zevran’s hand. “We haven’t got much time before they’ll come looking for us, you know.”

“We have all the time in the world.” Zevran replied, and in lieu of his usual glee was a satisfaction that Tabris couldn’t quite understand.

“You’re heavy, there’s strange wolf-people on the loose, we have to save the world from the darkspawn, and this moss is pretty wet.” Tabris pointed out, then grabbed Zevran’s wrist when he made as if he would rise. “I didn’t say _go_!”


End file.
